


From the Gutter

by Kaepore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, foster children, idk how to tag this, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: Jackson, an orphan living on the streets of Chicago, is arrested for stealing. He meets a police officer who takes an interest and decides to take him home. But things aren't so perfect at the start.*CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN*





	From the Gutter

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't tag this very well, and I'm sorry, but I hope the summary was good enough???
> 
> Also, I apologize if the grammar and punctuation are terrible. I use Grammarly, but I only have to free version so...
> 
> but I hope you like it. : )

Officer Davidson looks in the rearview mirror at the kid sitting in his backseat. Jackson's forehead is pressed against the glass of the window, a distant look in his eyes. Davidson evidentially tried to talk the owner out of pressing charges, but the store owner argues that this isn’t the first time they’ve caught him stealing.

When Davidson pulls into the station, Jackson sits up in his seat, rubbing the red mark the window left on his forehead while trying to keep himself steady. Davidson climbs out, opening the door to the back and grabs the kid by the arm harder than he really should.  Jackson frantically looks around as the officer drags him down the hall to the interrogation room.

He makes eye contact with an officer who looks like he’s barely old enough to be a cop. The cop’s eyes narrow, causing the cop next to him to turn and look. Jackson doesn’t get the chance to see his reaction before being pulled out of sight.

"Sit down and wait until I get someone to come and talk to you," Davidson says to the kid, practically shoving him into the small interrogation room.

The kid stares at the table, counting the different discolored stains littered across it and the simple folding chair that has been sat in so much that the paint has rubbed off on the seat.

Davidson rounds the corner from the hallway and scans the room. His eyes land on the same cop that Jackson saw. "Riggins, get over here I got something for you." Both Scott and Liam turn to Davidson, who rolls his eyes.

“Scott,” Davidson says, annoyance laced in his voice.

Scott moves away from Liam and follows Davidson a hallway and stops in front of the window to the room holding the kid, who stares at an adjacent wall chewing on his bottom lip and leg bouncing frantically.

"Uhm, how old is this kid?" Davidson opens the file and hands it to Scott.

"Name: Jackson Ambers. Birthdate: February 4, 2005. So this kid is 13. Why is he here?"

"The owner of that general store on main found him in the back corner stuffing a backpack with food," Davidson takes the file from me and snaps it shut.

Scott looks back at Jackson, “Did you try and convince him to let him off? There’s no way that a kid that young would steal an entire backpack of food just for fun. He’s got to be doing it for survival.”

“Yeah, well, old man Hernandez said it isn’t the first time he’s caught the kid doing it. He just got tired of leaving him off with a warning.” Davidson points to the door, “You want to take this kid on or should I?”

Scott shakes his head. “I got this. You’ll probably give him a heart attack if you handle him.” Davidson laughs and hands me the file back, “By the way, this isn’t the first time I brought this kid in. He can be kind of… aggressive.”

“I can handle it,” Scott ensures. When he opens the door, Jackson refuses to look at him. He keeps his eyes down as if he’s hoping to avoid the whole situation.

“So, how does a young kid like you end up getting arrested for stealing?” Scott asks, slapping the folder on the table and crossing his arms. Jackson looks up at Scott with an ‘are you serious’ face.

“Because I live on the streets, I have no money, and with no money, I can’t have food. How else am I supposed to get food?” Jackson asks as if Scott’s an idiot for not knowing.

“Look, Jackson is it? I’m not your enemy. I don’t think you deserve to be here. Or on the streets…”

“Before you even say it, I’m not going into the system. I know a kid from my old school who was in the system, and he hated it. Said that all the foster parents they had were junkies or alcoholics. I’m not doing that stuff,” Jackson says, cutting him off.

 “Well, we will have to do something with you. There’s a teen shelter on the other side of town if you want to go there because you’re not going out there by yourself. Or, what about your parents. Can I take you to them?” Jackson seems visibly uncomfortable when Scott mentions his parents.

“My parents died six months ago, so I don’t think it would be possible to find them unless it’s in a cemetery in Fort Wayne.”  Scott instantly regrets asking about his parents, heart sinking.

“If your parents are in Fort Wayne, how did you end up here in Chicago?”

 “I hitchhiked, took buses, and walked. Took me a few days to get here. I was trying to find an old family friend who moved here, but I never found them. I couldn’t go back, so I stayed here.’

Scott sighs, “Look, how about you stay with me at my apartment tonight, and we can figure what to do with you in the morning. Sound good?”

Before Jackson can even answer, There’s pounding on the other side of the glass. Scott tells him to hold on as I walk out to Davidson standing there with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

“Are you sure you want to take this kid home? I wouldn’t trust a little street rat like him if I were you,” he warns.

“He’s not a street rat. He’s just a kid who needs someone to take care of him. Plus, he needs a place to stay,” Scott argues.

“Oh, so are you going to go pick up the rest of the runaway teens at the shelter too and bring them home? You might as well if you’re going to take him home. Seriously, Riggins, this is a bad idea. You don’t know this kid,” Scotts patience wears thin as Davidson continues to try and talk him out of taking this kid.

“I don’t care if you think he’s a lost cause or some useless thief. This kid deserves better than the streets he’s been living on. I’m taking this kid with me, and there’s nothing you can say that will change my mind,” Scott is dangerously close to his face. For someone who can easily handle his temper, Davidson knows very well how to get under Scott’s skin.

He nods his head in response, pointing back to the room.

“Your boyfriend getting his panties in a twist?” There’s a loud bang from the glass and Jackson flips the mirror off.

“He just thinks that me taking you in is a bad idea. But honestly, I could care less about his opinion on the matter. I’m pretty sure I know what I’m doing,” Scott stare at the mirror as he speaks.

“You serious about taking me home? How do you know I’m not just going to flee in the middle of the night on you? You don’t exactly know me,” Jackson says, making Scott roll his eyes.

“Because I know a kid like you wouldn’t pass up an actual place to sleep. So get up, we’re going now.”

“Are you going to at least tell me your name before I follow you out of this room?”

“It’s Scott. Now let’s go,” Scott waves Jackson over, who hesitates before standing from the chair. As they leave the room, Davidson catches Jackson’s arm.

“One wrong move kid and I swear I’ll burn you so bad…” Scott yanks Jackson out of Davidson’s grip and pulls him away without a word.

“I’m guessing you guys aren’t usually on good terms?” Jackson asks when they step outside. Scott only shrugs in response.

He notices Jackson hugging his arms close to his chest due to the freezing weather. Scotts shakes his head at the kid's lack of having a jacket. He shrugs off his hoodie and hands it over to Jackson who takes it from him with hesitation, giving a small “Thank you,” before pulling it on and zipping it up.

“It’s kind of hard not to talk back to my co-workers. Especially Davidson, who is my commanding officer,” Scott explains, unlocking his truck, letting Jackson climb in.

Jackson nods in response “Yeah, he seems a bit uptight.”

The ride to Scott’s apartment is quiet. Jackson sits with his head leaning against the window and his eyes closed.

When they pull up to the apartment, Scott taps Jackson, who is reluctant to get out. He stares at the complex, then looks to Scott.

“What are you waiting for?” Scott asks, propping his door open, staring at Jackson in confusion. Jackson moves away to open his door before he turns back to Scott.

“I’m just still wondering if you thought this through.”

“I could have spent a bit more time thinking about this, but if it goes wrong, shame on me I guess,” Scott shrugs, getting out and slamming the door.

Jackson quietly slips out of the truck and follows Scott to the front door. As they enter the apartment Jackson takes in his surroundings while removing his shoes. As he does so, his eyes turn to the small pile of tennis shoes by the door.

“Do you have a roommate? And is he going to be okay with me being here?” His question catches Scott off guard. Scott didn’t expect him to notice or figure that out until Liam came home.

“What makes you think that?” Scott asks.

“You having a roommate or the fact he might be uncomfortable that you brought some random kid off the street?” Jackson says distracted, picking up one of Liam’s shoes.

“Both I guess?” Scott asks.

“You having a roommate because there are too many pairs of shoes for one person, and the roommate problem because people tend to be uncomfortable when their roommate brings a random person home to stay with them,” Jackson trails off, his eyes catching the wedding ring sitting on Scott’s finger.

“But now that I actually pay attention, I take notice that there is a wedding ring on your finger so I am going to guess this roommate is actually a husband…” he trails off, staring at Scott’s wedding ring.

“How did you know that I have a husband?” Scott asks, wondering how he guessed it.

“Because there was a pride flag sticker on the back of your truck, and that guy you were with at the station when I first came in seemed very close in your personal space. So…” He trails off.

Scott laughs awkwardly and shuffles from foot to foot, “Yes, my roommate is my significant other and I don’t exactly know how he will feel about you being here.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t care that you’re into dudes. Stuff like that has never bothered me,” Jackson explains, waving away my anxiety.

Scott nods and walks towards the kitchen, “Are you hungry? I can make us some food. Liam should be home in a few.”

Jackson smiles at the mention of Liam “How long have you guys been together?”

“Married or in general?”

“Both.”

“We’ve been together for six years altogether. We dated for 4, and then got married a little less than two years ago,” Scott smile as he speaks about Liam and Jackson takes notice, smiling at Scott.

“Did you guys go to the same high school?” Jackson wonders.

“No, I went to a private school.”

“Ah, so you’re a trust fund kid,” Jackson notes.

“Was,” Scott emphasizes, laughing “I don’t speak to my family anymore. My parents weren’t exactly loving,” Jackson nods as if he knows how Scott feels.

“What about Liam? What drew you to him?”

“He was something different. He didn’t care that I came from a rich family. He wasn’t interested because I had money or that I was ‘better mannered’ than the other guys at his school. He just liked me for me. Which I loved.”

“You seem to really like him,” he teases,

Scott smirks and uses a sarcastic tone, “Is it that obvious?”

“Well, other than you actually being with him, it seems that you are very smitten…” Jackson gets cut off by the front door slamming shut, his head whips towards the door. He makes eye contact with Liam.

Liam stands there, his eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion at the kid sitting at the kitchen table

“Uhm, is that the kid from the station?” Liam questions, walking towards Scott, keeping his eyes on Jackson

Jackson jumps up from the table and Liam visibly tenses at him. Being more cautious than before. Scott nudge’s him slightly and glare at him.

“Stop being rude. He’s not going to do anything,” Liam nods, barely paying attention to Scott.

“Who are you?” Liam asks, voice harsher than indented.

“I am Jackson, It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard quite a bit about you,” Jackson answers, a smile on his face.

“Alright...” He trails off, turning to Scott.

Jackson awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, “Uhm, where the bathroom?”

Liam points at a hallway, “Down there, 2nd door on the right.”

“I can explain,” Scott whispers when he hears Jackson close the bathroom door.

“Oh, you better. Because there is a teenager that I DON’T KNOW in my house,” Liam says, anger growing in his voice.

“Look, Davidson brought the kid in and I felt bad. He doesn’t have any parents and needs a place to stay.”

“But that doesn’t give you the green light to bring him home! Jesus Christ Scott. I understand you have a soft side for kids but that doesn’t mean you need to bring home every kid that you come across!” Liam explains, voice rising even more.

“Liam, this is the first time I’ve done this. It’s just for a few days,” Scott says.

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean I want some kid from the police station staying here. What was he even arrested for?”

“Stealing…” Scott trails off, avoiding eye contact.

“Okay, so you didn’t just bring some delinquent you found off the street, you also happened to find a thief. A thief Scott. For all we know, he could be rooting through the cabinets, taking what he can find and jumping out the window,” Liam yells.

“It wasn’t like that; the kid wasn’t stealing for fun as most kids do. He’s living on the streets,” Scott argues while Liam sighs.

“I’m done having this conversation,” Scott tells him, turning back to the stove.

\---

After 10 minutes Scott looks over at the clock, noticing that Jackson never came back from the bathroom.

“Did Jackson ever come back?” Scott asks Liam, leaning into the living room. He frowns when Liam shakes his head no and cautiously makes his way to the bathroom.

“Jackson?” Scott calls from behind the door before pressing his ear to the wood. When Scott doesn’t hear anything, he swings open the door to find the window wide open. Everything is untouched and Jackson is gone.

    Scott runs to get his keys and grabs his phone, “Where are you going?” Liam yells, following him out the door.

“Thanks to you, Jackson ran off.”

“Let him go. He’s not our problem anymore,” Liam shrugs.

“Oh, go fuck yourself, Liam,” Scott yells, climbing into his truck.

“How do you plan to find this kid huh? Who knows where he’s at”

“He’s wearing my hoodie and it has a tracking chip in the tag,” Scott yells to him, starting the engine and peeling out of the parking lot.

Scott keeps a close eye on his phone as he drives over the speed limit. The small red dot that is Jackson is moving fast down the street. When Scott catches up with the dot, he realizes Jackson is on a bus.

Scott slowly follows the bus to the next stop where he watches Jackson jump off at. Scott Pulls over, parking his truck and getting out to run after him.

“Jackson! Wait!” Scott yells to Jackson as he runs to him. Jackson turns towards Scott and his eyes widen.

“You followed me?” He demands, stepping away from Scott as he gets closer. Scott reaches him and try’s to grab Jackson’s arm before he turns away.

“I can’t just let you be out on the street!” Scott argues.

“Why not? Thousands of teens do it all the time. What’s the difference with one more?”

“Look, Jackson, I know how it feels to be alone and not have anyone to rely on. That’s why I am here. I just want to help you!” Scott pleads with him.

Jackson shakes his head, “Your husband has already expressed his dislike for me. I can’t do that. I don’t want to be somewhere that I am not wanted.”

“He’s not always like that. Liam just doesn’t know you.”

“Well, neither do you,” Jackson argues, making Scott roll his eyes.

“That’s doesn’t mean we can’t try and get to know each other,” Scott explains, “Just come back to my apartment with me and we can get to know each other and see where to go from there,” Scott offers. Jackson smiles and nods.

“Okay.”

***

“Get out of my sight!” Liam practically screams, hands clenched into fists. Jackson stares, his eyes wide with something that looks close to fear.

 “Liam, calm down,” Scott says, trying to intervene the fight.

“No! I am so tired of his attitude. Not to mention, we let him stay in this house, pay for him to go to school and he skips and gets into fights?” Liam yells, his eyes shooting daggers at Jackson.

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean you scream at him like that, or that you act like you’re going to hit him!” Scott gestures towards Liam’s hands, which relax when Scott points it out.

“Okay, okay. Let’s just calm down.” Scott says, turning towards Jackson, “Just go to your room or something.”

Jackson rolls his eyes in response, “Fine, whatever.”

Scott winces at the sound of Jackson's bedroom door slamming shut. He turns to Liam and crosses his arms, “Do you really have to be such an ass?” Scott asks.

“The kid needs to realize that his actions have consequences.”

“Oh, whatever. You were like that all the time in high school. Constantly skipping and getting into fights,” Scott reminds Liam.

“Yeah, high school,” Liam emphasizes, “Not middle school. He should be worrying about his homework and uh, girls I guess.”

“Girls, you guess?” Scott laughs, as Liam shrugs.

“I don’t know! I have no idea what the kid is into!” Liam exclaims.

“I would say you,” Scott shrugs.

Liam turns to Scott, his eyes widening in concern, “Excuse me?” He asks.

“I mean as a role model. He sees you as a role model. He looks up to you. Your personality is what he needs, but you need to realize when you speak to him as you did just then, all he’s hearing is the anger and not the ‘I’m trying the tell you not to be a bad child’,” Scott explains, “He doesn’t work that way,”

Liam nods, “Should I try and talk to him?”

“Tread lightly,” Scott warns.

Liam lightly knocks on Jackson’s bedroom door, “Hey, I’m sorry about before, can I come in?” After not hearing anything, Liam knocks again, “Jackson?”

Liam quietly pushes the bedroom door open and his eyes are drawn to the wide-open window next to the bed.

“Scott!” Liam yells, his heart beating wildly turning and yelling again, “He’s gone!”

“Seriously? Again? What the hell.”

Liam grabs the keys to his patrol car and heads out the door. Scott goes after him, “Are you sure you want to go get him?”

“He’s our kid. I have to,” Liam feels a weird tingling sensation at the words and it makes him smile. He gets into the car and goes after Jackson.

\---

“I found him,” Liam says into the phone to Scott, sitting in his car, half a block from the house we watched Jackson go into.

“Do you have him with you?” Scott asks, a little too eager than he means to.

“Not exactly, I saw him go inside a house that looks almost worse than the one I grew up in,” Liam says.

“Your childhood home was not that bad Liam.”

“Whatever you say,” Liam responds, “I’m going to go get him.”

“Good luck, I love you,” Scott says.

Liam hangs up and steps out of the car.

He bangs his fist against the rotting wood of the door that Liam swears in a crack house. He tries not to judge since his childhood home was no different from this house. Liam crosses his arms when the door swings open and a top-heavy man in a dirty wife beater stares him down.

Liam catches a whiff of stale tobacco and body odor. A trail of smoke escapes from behind the door, along with a cockroach. He breathes in deeply, then has to hold back a gag. ‘Definitely worse’ he thinks.

“What the hell do you want?” The man demands as Liam pulls his badge from his belt, holding it up to the little light that is streaming from inside the house.

“I’m Officer Riggins and I’m looking for a kid named Jackson; sources told me I could find him here?” Liam states, putting his badge back and setting a hand on his gun.

“He ain’t here. Haven’t seen the little shit in a few months,” as the man talks, Liam, catch a glimpse of Jackson opening the back door to the house and bolting. He pushes past the man and runs out the same back door.

Jackson easily scales the low fence and Liam follows in suit. Liam chases him for 3 blocks before Jackson trips over a curb while looking back and slams into the sidewalk. Liam is able to grab Jackson before he gets back up.

Liam makes him sit on the side of the road. Jackson doesn’t move when Liam crouches down in front of him. Jackson stares at his shoes in defeat.

“I’m sorry,” he says, quietly as possible. Liam puts a hand under Jackson’s chin and tilts his head up. Jackson’s eyes are filled with tears, to which Liam wipes them away with his thumb.

“I don’t even know why I went back to that house. I’m sorry,” he cries.

“That doesn’t matter. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Jackson smiles, pulling away and looking at Liam, “It’s just going to have to get used to being around you guys.”

Liam nods at him, standing up from the curb and holding his hand out to Jackson, “Alright, you ready to get home? Cause I need some sleep. Plus, it’s freezing”

***

“Liam, I think we should adopt Jackson, ”Scott's question is sudden and catches Liam off guard.

“You want to adopt him?”

“I said we not me. I think we should.”

Liam scratches the back of his neck and gives Scott a concerned look, “Are you sure. I mean, I don’t even think he wants us to adopt him.”

“Are you trying to make excuses?”

“No, I honestly still thought this entire thing was still temporary like you had said the day you brought him home from the station.”

“Are you saying you don’t want him anymore? Please tell me I’m wrong.”

“I just didn’t think we would have a kid this early in our marriage.”

Scott stares at Liam in disbelief, “So you just want me to take him to the shelter or something?”

“That’s not what I said,” Liam defends.

“Well, that’s what you’re making it seem like!” Scott yells.

Scott and Liam hear Jackson's bedroom door open and act like they’re busy.

“Hey, can I go to Vendetta’s house?” He asks, a bright smile on his face.

Scott looks over at Liam, who nods, “Yeah sure, just don’t be out too late bud.”

As the front door shuts, Scott turns to Liam, “Do you think he heard us?”

Liam shrugs and sits down on the couch, “It’s not that I don’t want him, I just don’t know if I’m ready. I know that we’ve been doing good since he got here, but what if he runs and we end up never finding him? That’s what I’m worried about.”

Scott smiles at him, which Liam reacts which a concerned face, “What?”

“Youuuuuu care about him,” Scott says, dragging the letter out just to tease Liam.

“Oh shut up,” Liam says, playfully annoyed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him. He’ll probably think you’re weird anyway,” Scott laughs.

“Yeah, I’m the weird one,” Liam says, rolling his eyes, a smile on his face.

\---

3 hours later, Scott hears his phone ring. When he answers, he’s met with the sound of Vendetta’s voice who’s yelling.

“Jackson wait!” She yells.

“Hey, Mr. Riggin’s?” Vendetta says into the phone, her breathing shallow, “Jackson ran out of my house and he’s really upset. I don’t know what happened but-” She interrupts herself to yell at Jackson once more, “Jackson, don’t get on the bus!”

Scott winces when Vendetta’s phone collides with the concrete, “Liam, grab your keys,” Liam complies without asking and follows Scott out of the house.

\---

Liam scrambles from the car when they get to the bus station and rushes over to Jackson.

“My God! You called him! This is why I don’t like telling you things!” Jackson screams into Vendetta’s face, making her cower. Liam grabs him by the arm, pulling him away from Vendetta. Jackson attempts to wrestle out of Liam’s grip, but he stops when he loses his footing on the Icey sidewalk and falls onto his back.

“She did the right thing, calling Scott. What the hell is your reason for running this time?” Liam demands.

Jackson scrambles to get his footing. Liam holds his arm out for him to grab. “I heard you and Scott arguing about wanting to adopt me.”

“We weren’t exactly fighting over it. But what’s the issue with it?”

“What’s the point of adopting me? Why keep me when you could have your own kid with similar genetics to yours and not some piss poor excuse for a kid your husband brought home from a fucking police station?”

Liam seems taken back from the question, “Are you being serious?” Jackson hears from behind him. He doesn’t need to turn to know who it is.

“You really need to get your head out of your ass. I brought you home in an attempt to hopefully set you straight and possibly find you a new home. But Liam and I ended up realizing that you were where you needed to be. With us.”

Jackson turns to Scott, “And I know that. But I’m just afraid that once you adopt me, something will go wrong and you’ll reverse my adoption. I’ve seen it happen before. I don’t want to go through that!”

“That’s not going to happen, I promise,” Scott says.

“You’re not an item we bought at a store, Jackson. You’re a person. We’re stuck with you,” Liam says, trying to make Jackson laugh.

Vendetta smiles, “Plus if they do somehow decide they don’t want you can come and stay with me,” She offers.

Jackson nods, “I’m sorry for doing this. I tend to make myself believe I’m disposable. It’s just been hard since my parents died. I just get the feeling that I’ll never find what I used to have before they left me.’

“That’s why we are here. Even though you staying with us wasn’t the original intent, but that’s what we definitely want now,” Scott explain.

Jackson smiles, he surges forward, almost losing his footing from the ice and hugs Scott, who lets out a surprised sound at the affection.

“Okay. We can talk about adopting me. I’ll have to think about it.”

Scott nods at Jackson and waves Liam over, “Let’s get out of here. I’m freezing.”

Liam turns to Vendetta, “Do you need a ride back to your house?”

Vendetta smiles, “I would appreciate it.”

 


End file.
